Possessed
by StarGateAtlantisfan
Summary: Something happened to teyla back on the planet can Maj Sheppard figure it out in time? Can they reverse what happened before its to late. The battle for Teyla soul depends on it.
1. Default Chapter

Stargate Atlantis story

The character and the cast do not belong to me they belong to MGM.

Sheppard and Teyla story

Possessed

The team goes through the gate only to find people injured and some dead as though they have been in a battle. John and Teyla start checking out the people and McKay started dialing the gate. Teyla noticed that a girl was injured pretty bad and tried to help but she went into shock so Teyla did CPR but something happened the girl passed something to Teyla. John ran over to her to check Teyla out. Teyla felt light headed but fine. They went back through the gate bringing people that were injured.

Gate Room

"Teyla are you alright?" Sheppard asked as they walked to put their gear away.

"I am fine Major, I just need some rest" Teyla started walking to the gear room and put her things away and headed to her room.

"Teyla we have debriefing in half an hour" before he walks to the opposite direction

"I'll be there" Teyla walking away

The briefing room

"Where's Teyla Major?" Weir looking at John

"She said she was tired so I let her take a break, I'll go get her" John walked out of the briefing room and went to the elevator to get Teyla.

Teyla's quarters

Teyla started moving around in bed seeing things that wasn't her own. She kept seeing the battle that the people on the planet that she and McKay and John went to.

"Ding Ding "

Teyla woke up with sweat running down her face

"Teyla hey you alright in there?" John said out loud

" I am fine Major" Teyla opened the door

" You sure?"

" Yes, what are you doing here?"

"We have a briefing Teyla like right now"

" I forgot" Teyla walked out her room beside the major and headed to the briefing room

Back at the gate room

"Sorry I am late Dr Weir" Teyla and the major walking into the briefing room

"Teyla its alright" Weir said

"Ok lets get started, Teyla what happened on the planet?" Weir asks looking at Teyla

"Well The Major and I went to check out the wounded while Dr McKay dialed Atlantis and we counted the dead and searched for the injured and I found a young girl hurt pretty bad. She went into shock and I did CPR, but she did not respond and we returned through the gate to Atlantis." Teyla said

"Teyla you alright?"

"I'm fine" Teyla stood up to get some air but she collapsed in John's arms

"Teyla!" Weir and McKay ran over to her

"This is Major Sheppard we need a medical team at the briefing room NOW!" John said while holding Teyla.

Dr Beckett and his team rush in the briefing room and checks out Teyla

"She's burning up we need to get her to the med lab now" Dr Beckett and John lays teyla on the stretcher and Beckett and his team wheels her out.

"Major go with her" Weir said seeing John all worried about her.

Med Lab

"How is she?" John asking Beckett

"She seems alright, from the tests that I took it seems there is nothing wrong with her"

"You sure?" John looking at Beckett

"Yes there is nothing wrong with her"

"What about her burning up?" looking at Beckett

" It has gone back to normal"

"How's that possible?"

"I do not know Major"

"Doc something happened to her on the planet, She was doing CPR on a young girl. Could she of contracted something from the girl?"

"Well the blood tests showed no sign of any virus, She might need some rest Major that's all" Beckett said

"Maybe she just needs some rest?" Major said when Carson walked away

John stayed with teyla for the night, then he headed to his quarters taking one more look at teyla.

Next Day

"Where am I?" Teyla woke up looking around the med lab

Dr Beckett walked out of his office when the nurse said Teyla awoke

"Teyla your in the med lab" Beckett checking her pulse

"Why am I here?" Teyla looking confused

"You don't remember?" Beckett checking her eye site

"No I do not" blinking

"You collapsed in the briefing yesterday"

"I do not remember that at all" Teyla said

"It'll come back to you in a few hours" said Dr Beckett as he walked away to write it down on her chart.

Teyla just sat there staring that the walls waiting to go back to duty

"Teyla everything looks good so you'll be able to go back to work right now if you'd like?"

"Thank you Dr Beckett" Teyla walked out of the lab and back to her room to sleep

Teyla started having the dreams again this time the dreams took over her. Something in her wanted out and it did so. Teyla body woke up and walked around the room and found the door, She walked out looking around the base and everywhere she could think of.

John thought he heard a noise while he was walking around so he went to find the noise and found Teyla walking around and activating everything that she touched.

"Teyla what are you doing" John walks next to her

"Who are you? Why do you call me Teyla?" she starts touching the counsel

"Im Major John Sheppard and your Teyla Emmagan"

"I am not Teyla Now leave?"

"I can't do that unless you tell me who you are if your not Teyla then"

"I cannot reveal who I am to a stranger"

"How is it that everything you touch it activates?"

"That is for you not to know"

"then Where's Teyla then?"

"She is still here just not right now

"I need to talk to her"

"you may not, I need to restore Atlantis to its full potential"

"You don't understand I wont let you do something like this. Atlantis doesn't have the full power to restore its main power to the entire base. We don't have ZPM's to activate the hole base."

"That is a lie"

"No its not"

"LEAVE NOW" Teyla throws John across the room

"I cant do that" he gets up and aims the gun at Teyla

"Would you really hurt your friend, Someone you seem to have feelings for?"

"I have no choice"

"This is not your home"

"We have been here trying to stop the Wraith from taking Atlantis"

"They have awoken?"

"Yes they are awake and we need Atlantis to stop them"

"Why did they awake?"

"I might of accidentally have shot the guardian of the wraith and they awoke"

"HOW COULD YOU"

"


	2. Memory Lane

Ch 2

The fight

" I do not know who you are and why you dare to challenge me"

"I'm not here to start some thing but you need to explain to me why you are doing this?"

"It is non of your concern"

"It is when my team member is taken over by some being"

"You do not understand what is happening"

Security starts pointing their guns at Teyla and John tells them to stand down

"Stand Down"

Teyla feels threatened that she sends a blast knocking all the security team down except John, She starts running and John starts following

"You cant run forever Teyla or who ever you are"

"Oh I don't need to run" Instead she disappears

"Damn It"

Major Sheppard runs back to the gate room to locate Teyla

"McKay did you find anything?"

"John what the hell is going on here?"

"Dr Weir I cant explain it not yet"

"Then tell me what just happened"

"I think that Teyla might be possessed by some kind of being who seems to know a lot about the ancient technology"

"How is that possible?" Weir gets worried

"I have no clue" John trying to figure it out

"How come she didn't attack you when she knocked out the security team?"

"I don't know its like she knew that I couldn't get hurt"

"What?"

"I think Teyla stopped her from trying to knock me out"

"Why?" McKay looking all weird.

"Maybe she's trying to fight the thing inside of her" John staring at the gate

"How can that be possible" McKay asking

"Will you stop asking" John getting angry

" Major we'll find her"

"Yeah I hope so"

Major Sheppard starts looking around the base hoping to find Teyla or the thing that took over her. While searching he keeps remembering the things they did together.

Flashback 

When they first met on her planet and the connection he felt when he was close to her.

Teyla: I am Teyla Emmagan. Daughter of Tagan

Sumner: I'm Col Marshall Sumner, Major Sheppard, and Lt Ford. We have very few specific needs

Teyla: We do not trade with strangers

Sumner: Is that a fact?

Sheppard: Well we'll have to get to know each other, me? I like Ferris wheels, college football, and anything that goes more than 200 miles an hour.

Ford: Sir, that's not going to mean anything to them,

Sheppard: I'm just trying to break the ice.

Sumner: These people can't help us; I'd rather not waste the time.

Teyla: Each morning before dawn, our people drink strout tea to brace us for the coming day, will you join us?

Sheppard: I love a good cup of tea, now there's another thing you know about us, were practically friends already.

Teyla: If the wraiths have not touched your world, you should go back there.

Sheppard: We'd like to but we cant, see here's the thing ma'am we got ourselves into a bit of a bond, and we may need a place to stay for a while.

Teyla: our people have long believed that the wraith will come if we venture into the old city, but it is a belief we've not tested in sometime.

Sheppard goes out side then comes back

Sheppard: I guess it's just you and me…and him.

Teyla: your leader looks through me as if I were not there.

Sheppard: Do I?

Teyla: No, you truly cannot return to your world?

Sheppard: No

Teyla: Then there is something you should see.

Sheppard follows Teyla

Teyla:I use to play here as a child, I believe the survivors hid from the wraith, during the last great attack.

Sheppard: Let me

Teyla: We mastered Fire long ago.

Sheppard: I guess so.

They continue looking through the caves, Sheppard finds a necklace

Sheppard: what's this?

Teyla: I lost this years ago, How did you…

Sheppard: It was just lying right over there, it was reflecting off the light

Sheppard puts the necklace on Teyla

Sheppard: Someone's been busy

Teyla The drawing in the caves are extensive, many must date back thousands of years or more

Sheppard: Does this represent the destruction of your city?

Teyla: This drawing far predates that.

Sheppard: so what someone knew it was gonna happen?

Teyla: I believe it happens again and again, The wraiths allow us to grow in numbers, When that number reaches a certain number they return to cull their human herd, sometimes a few hundred years will pass, before they waken again, We've visited many, many worlds I know of non untouched by the wraith, the last great holocaust was five generations ago, But still they return in smaller numbers to remind us of their power

Sheppard: that's a hell of a way to live.

Teyla: we move our hunting camps around, we try to teach our children not to live in fear, but it is hard, some of us can sense the wraith coming, that gives us warning, we should go, it will be dark soon

Teyla sense the wraith

Sheppard: what is it?

Teyla: the wraith.

Teyla starts running back to the camp and Sheppard following behind but gets distracted with illusions.

Sheppard: Teyla!

Teyla: There not really there, do not trust your eyes the wraith can make you see things that are not there, we must hurry.

Teyla pushes the major out of the way and gets beamed up by the hive ship, Major Sheppard argues with Dr Weir to get his people back along with the athosians, Once Dr Weir agreed the Major and Lt Ford and extra members of the stargate command went through the gate in the puddle jumpers and headed out to get Teyla and her people along with the majors back, Once they got there they freed the people and headed back, The people back at Atlantis celebrated and John felt guilty for leaving Col Sumner behind but Teyla proved him wrong because he had friends and many more with her help.

The time when he told her about football and showed her a clip of what football really is

Sheppard shows a clip of a football game to Teyla and explains to her what there doing.

Sheppard: Oh here it comes, Watch this.

A touch down is scored on the viewing screen

Sheppard: Oh! That is beautiful, can you believe that?

Teyla: Should I not?

Sheppard: Well the defense didn't cover the receiver, cos he didn't think the quarterback could throw that far.

Teyla: They seem very happy.

Sheppard: Well we just won one of the best game of all time, against all odds

Sheppard: It's a metaphor, don't you see? This entire expedition is the biggest Hail Mary in the human history.

Teyla: What is Hail Mary?

Sheppard: it's a play that you just saw, its named after a prayer. See this woman and her name was Mary and she uh…. Did I mention I like Ferris wheels?

The time she stayed by his side when the wraith bug was on his neck, She talked to him and helped him through the pain.

Sheppard: Get this DAMN thing off of me?

Teyla: We cant.

Sheppard: Cut it off.

Teyla looking a McKay: There must be something we can do for him.

The ship gets stuck in the wormhole knocking everyone out for a few minutes, McKay and Teyla gets up and notices that they are stuck and finds Ford arm sticking out of the event horizon.

Ford and McKay talks to Dr Weir while trying to figure out a way to get through the gate all the way in one piece.

Major Sheppard wakes up and talks to Teyla

Sheppard: Hi Teyla, Are you alright?

Teyla: I'm fine.

Sheppard: Something tells me we haven't made it to Atlantis yet?

Teyla: No.

He sees the event horizon

Sheppard: Ford What's that?

Ford: Were stuck sir.

Sheppard: Were what?

Ford: The fate.

Sheppard: You mean my day just got worse?

McKay: Were going with the assumption that it was one or both of the drive pods, I don't know if it was mechanical failure.

Teyla put her jacket behind Sheppard's neck to give him leverage

Teyla: Here, you seem stronger.

Sheppard: No, its just the pains not so bad now.

The time she was under suspicions for working with the wraith, which was so hard to believe, HE defended her with everything he got at Sgt Bates,

When they were supposedly on earth he showed her around


End file.
